


How Maggie Got the Job She Never Expected

by Violetsaber525



Series: How Getting Caught up with the Starks Fixed the Universe [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Hydra (Marvel), Kid Peter Parker, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Obadiah Stane is Horrible, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Gets Kidnapped, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Canon, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetsaber525/pseuds/Violetsaber525
Summary: Peter Stark was lost and when Maggie found him, it led to the craziest job ever! Learning how to sword fight and kick ass, unprompted trips to NY, coffee stealing, co-wrangling of the Starks with Pepper Potts, and trying to stay on JARVIS' good side.Happy is never 'happy', Pepper runs the show, Peter is adorbs, Tony loves his Petey-Pie, and Maggie just needs more coffee.
Relationships: Ben Parker & May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: How Getting Caught up with the Starks Fixed the Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040386
Comments: 26
Kudos: 154





	1. Finding Peter

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of my series! Hope you enjoy!

Margaret (Maggie) Sigyn Skold was a culinary student, focusing on Pastry and Baking, and she worked as a part-time barista at the local branch of Stark Industries. The pay was **_way_** above average, they worked around her class schedule, and it was a foot in the door for later in her career (SI had several highly rated restaurants in many of their buildings). So a win-win! Never expecting to see anyone higher up than a department head scientist or maybe Pepper Pott’s assistant she was soon proven wrong.

The first time she met them was when she was leaving after a shift through security at Stark Industries when a little boy ran straight into her legs. Catching him by his arms and placing him back on his feet, she heard an exclamation come from several people around her. “Are you ok, little buddy?” she enquired as she steadied him.

“Yeah,” was the shy reply, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok, I used to do that all the time when I was little. But you gotta stay with your dad, or he’ll get lost,” she teased him and smiled down at him. “I know my dad would get lost all the time when I tended to wander off,” she lied a tiny bit. She, unfortunately, didn’t remember much of her childhood. She made eye contact with the man behind the little boy, and as her brain finally caught up with her eyes, she realized it was Tony Stark. Before she could correct herself (because all she could think was **_aww shit)_** Mr. Stark picked up the little guy.

“Thanks for stopping him, he always makes a dash for it when we get here. It seems like all he wants is hot cocoa and to see Ms. Potts,” the billionaire said as he smiled down at the curly-haired toddler.

“Oh….” she trailed off, unable to finish her thought process. Stark smiled, winked, and then strode off to the elevators.

Huh. That explained why the tabloids the last few years have been quiet. Shaking her head, she adjusted her purse and headed towards her car to make her breads class at 7 PM.

**************

  
The second time she ran into the Starks was a Friday night, about 8 pm. Pretty much the business side of SI had gone home, but the scientists and R&D people tended to stick around much later. So here she was, going over her cake design project waiting for frazzled and desperate decaffeinated boffins to plead for a quad espresso or two before trudging back to their lairs. It was mostly quiet and she often took the later shift for this reason. So when she heard a squeak and a tiny “hello…?” she shot up from her stool and peeked over the counter. Seeing the curly hair and the bright eyes of the boy that had run into her the other day, she looked around for his father.

“Hey, buddy! Where’s your dad?”

“He’s not here, and I can’t find Happy,” he whimpered as a tear fell down his chubby little cheek. Feeling her heart contract, she put down her notebook and strode around the counter, and picked him up in her arms.

“It’s ok, we’ll find him or your dad. Do you know where you saw Happy last?” He rubbed his face into her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her neck.

“No, I turned around and he was gone. He said we were picking some stuff up and then going home to wait for Daddy.” By the time he finished the sentence, he was openly crying and clutching her tighter.

“Ok, why don’t I make you hot cocoa, and then we’ll call security and see if they can find Happy for us. Does that sound ok?” She soothed.

“Yeah. Ok.” He stopped crying and wiped his nose on her shirt. Snickering at the childish action, she went around the counter and placed him on the stool she had just been sitting on.

“Whipped cream on that hot cocoa?” she asked as she pulled the milk out of the fridge and started to steam and froth it. Pumping the chocolate and vanilla into a small cup, she topped it with the warmed milk and held up the canister. “Yes or no little buddy?”

“Yes!” He smiled and clapped his hands. Laughing, she topped it off and put the cover on the cup, and set it in front of him.

“Straw?”

“Yes!”

“Ok.” She poked the straw through the hole and wrapped his little hands around the cup. “I’m going to call Security and they’re going to find Happy for you. OK?” He hummed around the straw as he sipped down his hot cocoa. “Alright,” she breathed, “I can do this.” She reached for the phone and punched in the numbers and waited for the phone on the other end to pick up.

“Security.”

“Hey, this is Maggie down at the Café, I have a little guy here looking for Happy. Do you guys know where he is?”

“Oh, shit! Do you have the kid?! The Boss and Mr. Hogan have been freaking out for a half-hour now.” The guy was breathing heavily on the other end in panic. “I’ll call you back,” as he hung up on her.

“Well, great.” She hung the receiver up and rubbed her temples. “How’s the cocoa, little buddy?”

“Soooooo, good! The best ever! Can I have a cookie too?” He batted his eyes at her. Laughing, she rubbed his curly hair and shook her head.

“No, I think your dad and Happy would be not happy with a supped up on sugar toddler. Maybe next time I see you we can negotiate a cookie.” He pouted at her and continued to sip his cocoa.

As she started putting away the milk and rinse the steam pitcher, she heard pounding footsteps behind her.

“Peter! Hey buddy, what are you doing here?!” Mr. Stark exclaimed as he came up to the counter out of breath, “I told you to stay with Happy!”

Peter just hung his head and started to cry, “I’m sorry Daddy. I turned to look at the pretty flowers and then he was gone.” Mr. Stark reached over and lifted his son and rubbed his back as Peter clung to him. Mr. Stark breathed out a breath and the panic that had been so obvious seconds ago smoothed out and a stoic look passed over his features.

“It’s ok, bud, but new rules.” Pulling his son away enough to make eye contact with the boy, “you have to hold hands whenever we are away from home, **_no exceptions_** until we can trust you to not wander off. Capisce?” Peter bobbed his head and buried it into the crook of Mr. Stark’s neck. “Ok, good.” Making eye contact with Maggie he smiled. “Thank you so much! You did exactly right and I can’t explain how relieved I am that you kept him safe and happy.”

“It’s ok, I just did what anyone would do,” she demurred. “He was so easy to take care of and Security had it handled. I’m just glad we found you so fast.”

He shook his head and one-handed, reached into his pocket then handed her a business card. “Well, call that number if he runs into you again. It’s turning into a reoccurring event,” Stark laughed and jiggled his son, “isn’t that right Pete?” The boy hummed and peeked an eye out.

“Thank you for the cocoa.”

“Anytime, Peter.” She waved to him as they walked away. Taking the card she tucked it into her planner that she still had open next to her project outline. What a night, she thought. Looking at the clock she realized that she should start packing up before the next shift person showed up.

*********

The third time she ran into the pair, it changed her life. She was again working the late shift at the Café when she heard footsteps in the empty atrium that led through to the Café. Looking up she spotted Peter alone, again. “What the hell,” she muttered under her breath. It was 10 PM and any kid that age should have been in bed or at least at home several hours ago. “Peter? What are you doing here? Did you lose your Dad and Happy again?” As the little boy came up to the counter she noticed a red print on his cheek and tears running down his face. “Oh my god!” She shouted as she dashed around the counter and picked up the child. “What happened?!”

“Miss Goltz brought me here and she said Daddy would come to get me and when I tried to follow her out the door she smacked me,” he wailed. Sucking in a breath, Maggie tried to calm herself down.

“Ok buddy, I have your Dad’s number so I’m going to call him after I make you cocoa. Sound good?” Peter nodded and she set him back on the stool that he had been on only a few nights ago. Rushing through the drink she poked in a straw, wrapped his tiny hands around it, and pulled the card from her planner. Lifting the receiver, she dialed the number and waited.

“Who is this and how did you get this number?” Stark answered, “This better be important.”

“Mr. Stark, this is Maggie from the SI Coffee Shop. I have Peter here with me and he was left here by someone named Miss Goltz…? She hit him, Mr. Stark,” She spat into the phone. She was pissed. How could someone hit a child, she just couldn’t process it. “He has a palm mark on his cheek and he was crying. He’s very upset and I need you to come and pick him up. I’m scheduled for another hour, but I’m going to stay with him until you, Happy or Ms. Potts comes for him. At the moment I don’t trust anyone else to be with him.” All she heard on the other end was silence and breathing for about 20 seconds.

“Sir,” she heard a male voice in the background, “I need you to breathe. Miss Skold has Peter and he is safe.” The breathing continued for another 20 seconds before the line seemed to click and switch to the other voice.

“Miss Skold?”

“Yes?”

“I am JARVIS, Mr. Stark’s assistant. Mr. Stark is currently unable to come and pick up Peter, but I am sending a driver to come and pick both you and Peter up and take him home. Is that acceptable? You will be reimbursed for your time and a bonus will be given for your above and beyond performance.”

“Ummm…. Sure. JARVIS, is Mr. Stark ok?” She enquired. This whole situation was concerning. “What is going on?”

“Everything will be explained after Peter is safely home. I will meet you both there,” JARVIS replied. “Mr. Stark is currently unavailable at the moment and I will answer questions when Peter is safe,” JARVIS repeated.

“Ok, I’ll close up and leave a note for the next person. Who am I to expect for the driver?” She enquired as she started cleaning up the cocoa mess and closing up the Café. She glanced at Peter as he continued to sip his cocoa and eye her with his tear damp eyes.

“Her name is Sophia Watts, she is normally Ms. Potts's driver, and she will be arriving in about 15 minutes at the front of the building at the main entrance. She is driving an Audi S8 in black with silver accents,” JARVIS informed Maggie. “She is a familiar person to Peter, so he will recognize her. May I speak with him, please?” Maggie set down the phone and walked over to Peter.

“JARVIS would like to speak with you, is that ok?” she asked the boy. He nodded and she picked him and the stool up and brought it over to the corner next to the corded phone. Handing him the receiver she quickly ran through her clean-up procedures and started gathering her belongings. Listening to him murmur one-word responses to JARVIS’S inquiries, she snatched a few baked goods from the pastry case for the boy. Hearing a click she noticed that Peter had hung up the receiver and was reaching towards her to be lifted off the stool.

“JARVIS said you’re going to take me home?” the boy asked as he looked up at her.

“Yes, he said your Dad was unavailable and that we were going to hang out for a little bit, Is that ok?” She asked the little boy, he nodded and played with his shirt hem.

“Can I have a cookie?” Laughing she pulled on her backpack and lifted him in her arms.

“Maybe later,” she promised, “How old are you, little buddy?”

He held up his hand, “I’m five!” He said with the biggest smile she had yet to see from him, “but I’ll be six in August!” He exclaimed as he bounced in her arms. Laughing she flipped the last light switch off and headed towards the main entrance of SI.

He snuggled in her arms and tucked his nose into her neck as she adjusted him as she walked. Looking around she noticed that there seemed to be fewer people around than normal. Reaching into her pocket she ran her fingers over her pepper spray and then the side of her bag for her chef knife. She was surprised that she had been allowed to come in with her culinary knives, but apparently, her level of clearance allowed it…? She never asked and no one explained, but at the moment of unease, she felt relieved that she had them. Passing through the turnstiles to the left of the front desk, she noticed that the security checkpoint was empty. Pulling Peter even tighter against herself she scanned the front entrance looking for the car. Noticing the Audi pull up, she scanned again to make sure there was no one and she dashed the door. Pulling the spray out she led with it as she took the side door and scanned for people. Noticing a security guard smoking on the side of the building with the front desk clerk, she swiveled and headed towards the car. “Peter I need you to tell me if you know the lady driving, ok buddy?” Pulling his head up he turned and looked at the woman getting out of the car. “Do you know her name?”

“It’s Sophie,” he whispered.

“Ok,” she re-arranged Peter so she could slide into the car as quickly as possible. “Sophia Watts?” The woman nodded at her, “I’m Maggie Skold, and I was told you would take Peter and me to his home.” The woman nodded again. Sliding in the back seat she buckled in Peter and then herself as she watched the woman get in and put the car into drive.

“It was unexpected to get a call this late, normally Happy takes care of things after 8.” The woman glanced back at her passengers, “it’s about a 45-minute drive.” Nodding at the driver, Maggie took Peter’s hand in hers as he leaned into her.

The drive went fast, probably closer to 35 minutes instead of the predicted 45, and Peter was asleep on her shoulder. The twisty roads that lead to the coast and the late hour had lulled him to sleep. Putting her arm around him she watched the lights of the large mansion get larger as they approached the seaside home. Pulling up to the front door, the car stopped and Maggie reached to unbuckle her little charge. Unlatching her belt, she pulled on her bag and lifted the sleeping boy. “Thanks for driving us,” she thanked the driver, “I appreciate it.” The woman nodded, got back into the car, and drove away. Approaching the doors she looked for a bell or knocker, but before she could press the backlit button, the left door opened at her approach.

“Please come in, Miss Skold. Peter’s room is up the stairs, third door on the left. If you could take him up and put him to bed, please, Mr. Stark will be with you right after.” JARVIS’s voice seemed to come from the ceiling.

  
“I’m sorry, JARVIS, but where are you? And why can’t you take Peter up? Wouldn’t it be better for a familiar face to put him to bed?”

“Miss Skold, I am Mr. Stark’s AI and I am unable to take care of Peter in that way. Sir will explain everything to you when you come back down and I will direct you to him,” The disembodied voice replied.

Shocked, Maggie stood there and stared at the indoor waterfall and chrome accents. Shaking her head she headed up the stairs and found Peter’s room. Setting the boy down on the Star Wars blanket, she pulled off his light-up shoes and tucked him into the bed. Stepping towards the door she watched as the lights dimmed and the nightlight R2D2 in the corner lit up. Pulling the door almost closed, she headed down the stairs to the living room.

“Jarvis,” she hissed “what the hell is going on!?”

“Miss, if you go down the stairs behind the waterfall you will find Sir. I’m sorry for the inconvenience of tonight. You have gone above and beyond anything that was expected of you and I assure you, you will be compensated for it,” the AI soothed.

“What the hell,” she muttered as she plopped her bag down next to the wall and headed towards the stairs, pepper spray in hand. Trotting down the stairs she came to a glass wall with a door and keypad. Noticing someone in the center of the room in a black t-shirt and jeans she approached the door and was about to knock when the door opened at her approach. The man looked up, and she noticed it was Mr. Stark. She pocketed her pepper spray and approached him. “What the hell is going on, Mr. Stark,” she bluntly stated. “Peter was abused and left at SI by himself.” Looking the man in the eye, she saw him blink and process. The dark rings under his eyes and his matted hair concerned her. He ran his hands through his hair and pulled at the ends.

“Peter was spending the day with Goltz, she watches him when I have meetings or if I’m working on a project that’s too dangerous for him to be in the lab with me. They went out today and we're supposed to be back around 6 PM, but then they never showed. JARVIS notified me at 6:30 that they were still not back and we were unable to reach her. So until you called me, we had been looking for him. I don’t know how he ended up there and where that woman is, but I am so glad you found him. When you called me and told me you had him, I was so relieved, but then I…I….,” he stuttered and couldn’t finish.

Looking at him, she realized that he had probably panicked. “It’s ok, he’s safe,” She reassured him, “Is there anything I can do for you, I can make you something to eat or call someone….” She trailed off.

He shook his head, “No, I’m good. I’ll get someone to come to get you and take you home.” Getting up he went to his cell phone and slid it open and selected a contact. “Happy, we found him and he’s home safe. Could you come and give his savior a ride home?” He paused and Maggie could hear shouting from the other end. Stark pulled the phone away from his ear and shouted at it, “He’s fine! I’m fine! I need you here **_now_** , Hogan!” Sliding it closed, hanging up on his bodyguard and driver, it started to beep immediately. Sliding it open he answered it, “We’re fine Rhodey, one of my employees found him and brought him home.” He paused, “I’ll get Potts and Happy to charge and blacklist Goltz when they find her.” Humming the rest of his responses he bent till his elbows rested on the metal tabletop and he ran his hands through his hair again. “That’s a good idea! Rhodey… I know why I kept you around now, my Genius Platypus!” Laughing he hung up his phone again. “J, did you tell Miss Potts that we found Peter?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“Good!” Turning to Maggie he set his phone down and clapped his hands. “I need you to come back here tomorrow…. I can you meet you at SI tomorrow with Pete. Probably be easier….” He spun around and headed towards his computer station. Sitting down he tapped his keyboard and brought up the SI HR database. Typing in Maggie’s full name, brought up all her information including her class schedule. As she watched, he flipped through her background check.

“Ummm…. What is going on, Mr. Stark? I have class till three tomorrow and I’m not scheduled to work tomorrow,” she stuttered in shock as he logged into several government databases and searched her name. Her dead family and her entire life history flashed across the screen.

“You’re almost done with your degree?” he enquired as he hacked into her school database flashing up her grades and teacher reports. Reading over his shoulder she read that her favorite teacher was recommending her for additional training in France for her breads and her least favorite considered her pretentious and just another woman who thought she could cook.

“What the fuck!” That was all she could get out as she read that last comment. She refocused on Mr. Stark’s face as he swiveled around to face her. “Uhhhh, yes,” she paused to focus, “Yes. Last semester before I do an internship and finalize my degree.”

“Excellent,” He swung back around to face the screen. Tabbing back to the SI database, she watched as she was re-classified as the ‘Personal Assistant to the Future CEO of Stark Industries’, he gave her a 50K pay raise and a budget. A budget! For what!? “For his cocoa and cookie obsession and whatever toys he wants when you take him to the zoo, planetarium, Disney, etc.” Apparently, that last thought had been out loud.

“Do I get a say in this?” She meekly inquired.

“Of course, but it’s highly recommended that you take the job. He’s the most important person in my life and you care about his well-being. I watched the security footage when you were leaving SI. You felt something was off and reacted. He needs that and I will pay for you to take any self-defense or martial arts training that you want. If it’s to better his protection, you get it! Even Fencing! Please just do this for him for the next few months until I can find a replacement,” he begged. “I will pay off your schooling, pay for schooling in France, and give you a job in any of the SI restaurants.”

Looking at this desperate father and backed with the best bribery money could buy, she acquiesced.

She just had no idea how much it would change her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit for grammar and appearance 1.20.2021


	2. Maggie Needs More Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little point of view from Tony and we see a bit of Pepper and Happy!

Tony took a deep breath as he closed the door behind Maggie. This week had been hell. Losing Peter three times in a matter of six days was stressing him out and bringing back flashbacks from his own childhood kidnappings. The panic attack he had had when on the phone with his new “au pair/nanny/Peter Wrangler” had led to a cycle of panic. Rubbing his forehead he heard his phone ringing down in his lab. “Sir, Ms. Potts is calling,” JARVIS prodded, “I can reroute the call to the phone in the kitchen.” Sighing Tony shuffled down the stairs to the kitchen area.

“Hey Pepper.”

“Tony! Is Peter ok!? Is he safe?!” She rambled, looking for reassurances.

“He’s fine, Pep. That girl I told you about that found him a few days ago, found him and brought him home. I need you to start filing paperwork against Goltz. I don’t want her anywhere near another child again and the sooner we find her, the sooner we can get her blacklisted and in jail.”

“Of course, who’s that girl that found him again?” He could hear her clicking and typing on her laptop in the background. “Is she safe to have around Peter and how did she end up finding him both times?”

Sighing he rubbed his temples trying to lessen the pain that was crawling up behind his eyes and giving him the killer of headaches. “Her name is Margaret Skold and she checks out Pep. I ran her the first time she found Pete. She’s just a 20-year-old kid from the Midwest. Her family died in a car accident three years ago and she moved here for school. High average GPA in High School and again in the premier culinary school she’s in now, she’s recommended for some fancy bread school in France. Plus Pete seems to like her, probably helps she gives him hot cocoa,” he muttered at the end.

“Ok... and I see here you hired her as ‘Assistant to the Future CEO of Stark Industries’. What the hell Tony?!”

He laughed at her, “It’s better than nanny or au pair or whatever the hell they call them nowadays. And it’ll be temporary until I can find someone else. She’s still an SI employee and she can have her old job back if she wants it or we can shuffle her into one of the restaurants after she does her fancy French bread school.”

“Fine, but she’s going through all the confidentiality agreements, non-disclosures, and interviews that all your close staff goes through before they’re hired.” She sighed on the other end, realizing she lost another battle with Tony Stark, she breathed through her frustration. “Well, at least it’s temporary until we can find a better-qualified person.”

“Of course, Pepper,” he placated, “She agreed to the temporary position and I expected the usual paperwork. She’s meeting us at SI and I’ll have Happy start it then.”

She hummed back at him as continued to type, adding to Tony’s schedule and sending an email to Happy. “Ok, I’m off to bed. You have a meeting tomorrow at five and a presentation at six. I’ll be by around three to pick you and Peter up and I’ll watch him until you’re done. Is that all Mr. Stark?”

“That is all Ms. Potts. Good night.” Hanging up he shuffled up the stairs and peeked into Peter’s room, little snores came from beneath the covers. Going over to the bed he stroked his son’s curls out of his face and kissed his forehead. “I love you and I’m so glad you are safe, bambino.” Tucking the covers more securely around his son, he closed the door and headed to his room.

He showered and crawled in bed but couldn’t get his mind to turn off. All he could think about was where he would be in his life if he hadn’t found out last year he had a son. The call he had gotten from May and Ben Parker had been shocking and life-changing to say the least.

Mary and he had been dating for a year before she broke it off and disappeared out of his life. Apparently, she had gotten pregnant the last month they had been together. Instead of telling him about his child, she got married to Richard Parker, one of her old boyfriends, and they raised Peter as theirs.

He still **_seethed_** at that.

Then four years later he got the phone call from May and Ben Parker that Mary and her husband had died in a plane crash leaving behind a letter explaining about Peter. It had taken months of him traveling back and forth to New York to get Peter acclimated to him and the legal procedures to go through. Then finally he had been able to take his son home.

Despite the drama, he loved his son. Peter was a quiet boy, but curious and smart. He would often investigate things and get in situations because he wanted to know how things worked or moved or processed. It always seemed to result in the boy being easily distracted and wandering off. He needed a person that could stick with him, teach him and answer his questions. Not someone who didn’t care and just wanted to keep him quiet and inline until they could hand him back to him.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes again. He was so tired and the headache was killing him. Throwing off his blankets he shuffled to the bathroom, took two pain relievers, and shuffled back to bed.

“J, play some rain noises, please. Maybe that will help.”

“Of course, Sir, good night.”

“Night J.”

**********

“Good Morning Sir. It is currently is 7:04 am. The temperature is currently 74 degrees and the wind is at 7 MPH from the North West. Master Peter is currently up and watching Sponge Bob on the couch and asks when he can have the cookies that Miss Skold left on the counter.”

Laughing Tony rubbed his eyes, “Tell Pete he can have one with lunch today.” Breathing a sigh of relief, he was glad his headache had disappeared overnight. Crawling out of bed, he shuffled down to the living room and sat next to his son on the couch. Looking him over, he noticed no marks on his face from Goltz’s abuse. “How did you sleep last night, bud?”

“OK,” Came the one-word reply as Peter continued to shove dry Cheerios into his mouth a handful at a time. Reaching for the remote, Tony turned off the TV.

“Hey, bud, I need you to tell me what happened yesterday with Ms. Goltz. You were supposed to go to the zoo, out for some ice cream, and then when you got home, we were going to have fun in the lab with DUM-E. What happened?”

Turning to his father, cheerios fell around them and onto the floor, Peter explained what happened. It turned out the woman had taken him to the zoo and when they were walking into the ice cream parlor, she had stopped, turned around and they had left. Peter didn’t know why and he said when he cried, Goltz had told him to stop crying like a baby and that they were going home. He said that she walked too fast for him to keep up so she had picked him up. The next thing he knew, they were in a car to SI and she was leaving him at the building. He said she had hit him, pushed him through the security point, and left. He then spent the next few minutes talking about Maggie and his cocoa and talking with Jarvis on the phone.

“It was so cool, Daddy! JARVIS has never talked to me on the phone before!” Peter bounced on the couch and more cheerios fell to the floor. Shaking his head, Tony picked up his son and cuddled him close to his chest.

“We’ll have to have J talk on the phone more often, then. How do you like Maggie? Do you think it would be OK if she hung out with us sometimes?” He prodded for a reaction.

“Yes! I want to show her DUM-E!”

“Alright buddy, we’ll see how Happy feels about that and if he’s OK with it then we’ll show Maggie the bots.” Lifting Peter off of him and over the cheerio piles, he headed to the kitchen for coffee and some real breakfast for the both of them. Setting Peter in his booster seat at the counter, he set about their day.

***************

After Maggie had finished her early classes, drank about 6 shots of espresso, battled her eyelids for dominance, she made her way to SI.

_What is her life_? That was all she could think, as she passed through the security checkpoints and headed to the elevators. Pausing, she contemplated what floor she needed to be on. Happy had interrogated her in the car on the way home and informed her that she would be required at 4 pm at SI to fill out paperwork and interview with Ms. Potts. Not informing her where she needed to go. “Shit,” she muttered as she pulled out her flip phone and prayed that she could get ahold of her boss to see if they had any idea where Happy Hogan’s office was.

Before she could hit the call button, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Squeaking, she turned around and came face to face with the man she had been looking for. “Mr. Hogan!”

“Hey kid, glad I found you. I forgot to tell you where to go.” He pulled out his pass, swiped at the executive elevator, and typed in a string of numbers. “Come on, kid. Miss Potts is ready to meet you and she’ll help you fill out the paperwork.” The elevator opened and they got in and went up to the executive floor. They were immediately greeted by a receptionist and directed to a conference room left of the elevators. Entering the glass-walled room Maggie ended up almost tripping over Peter as he collided with her legs.

“Maggie! Happy!”

“Hey Peter, how about you let Maggie breathe and we’ll go down and get you a cookie in the cafeteria,” Happy bribed.

Peter looked over at Happy and then back up at Maggie, giving them his best puppy eyes. “Can Maggie come too?”

“No buddy, she and Ms. Potts need to fill out some boring adult paperwork. So it’s just us and then we’ll find your dad and head home. Come on bud, I’ll let you have chocolate milk too,” he tempted the boy.

“OK,” Peter let go and skipped over to Happy, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the elevator. “Come oooonnn Happy!” Laughing, Maggie waved at their retreating backs and Pepper directed her to sit down at the overly large table. 

Pepper took several minutes to go over the job description, the papers she would be required to sign, and all the benefits and disadvantages to the job. “The biggest disadvantage of the job is not the paparazzi or the constant publicity, it’s the threats and the kidnappings. You will be expected to be a self-defense expert and to always have a bodyguard when going out with Peter. The only exception is when you are at the mansion, he’s at school or when you are behind the security checkpoint at SI, only because you are constantly being monitored by JARVIS or the CCTV.”

The shock of that comment kept her quiet as she initialed and signed her way through the non-disclosures and confidentiality agreements. When they were done Ms. Potts' assistant came in and set down a tray of coffee and left to make a copy of everything for Maggie’s records.

“I must say that you a different than what I was expecting,” Pepper bluntly stated, “Tony sometimes makes impulsive decisions and I thought that this would be another. But the way you handled all the stressful situations…,” She trailed off, “Peter loves you already and JARVIS called to tell me that you handled talking with a stressed Tony, well. But Happy and I will monitor everything you do and I know Tony will put things in place so that Peter won’t be put in danger again.”

Nodding, Maggie tucked the returned papers into her purse and went to stand up. “I understand your concern, and I promise you I will do everything I can to keep Peter safe. I’ll do any classes you all deem necessary for me but I must inform you that my classes come first. I only have a few weeks left, but I refuse to cut classes or hurt my grades.”

“I agree and Tony agrees. He told me today to adjust his meetings around your school schedule so you can be at the mansion with Peter. After your training is completed, of course,” Pepper sipped her coffee and made eye contact over the cup rim, “I’ll give you my email so we can coordinate.”

***************

So the private self-defense classes lined up perfectly with her school schedule and she watched Peter with Happy until she graduated from both schools. Somehow Mr. Stark and finagled the Culinary School into giving her the diploma without the internship, which she still hadn’t figured out how he did it, and the self-defense graduation morphed into martial arts and defensive driving classes. Happy had been so ~~happy~~ pleased that she had sped easily through each lesson that he suggested that she take more so she could qualify as both bodyguard and Peter Wrangler.

By September she ended up coordinating with Pepper and JARVIS so well, that they had both Stark boys on a regular schedule. Maggie would arrive first and start breakfast and prepare Peter’s lunch for school while Pepper would show up soon after to hustle Tony out for work at SI. Maggie would drop Peter at his secure private school and she would go to her defense classes. After she would run the general household errands, pick up Peter, and then go back to the mansion to start dinner and help Peter with his homework. Then Tony would come home.

This continued for about six months before she and Peter were kidnapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but not sorry for the cliff hanger! Hopefully I can finish up Part 2 before the end of the week and warning that'll probably be a little dark. I'll change and update tags as I go, because of spoilers! <3 ~M.
> 
> *Minor edit for grammar, flow and wording 1.20.2021


	3. New York, Here We Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie needs way too much caffeine to function and who decided to fly last minute to NY?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know I said dark for the next chapter but I lied. Sorry, and turns out that might be the next chapter....?? So this chapter and then another one for sure and then over to Iron Man.

It was Happy calling, she’d been calling him Happy since the second month.

“Kid, if you call me Mr. Hogan one more time, I’m sending you to that LARPer class where you learn to wield medieval weapons.” She called him Mr. Hogan and she ended up learning how to wield a sword and buckler (a type of shield) with a certified instructor from HEMA. Mr. Stark had laughed at her for three weeks and Peter just thought it was awesome and wanted lessons too. 

“I need you to pack a bag for a week. Tony has meetings in New York City for three days and two in DC, so Pete is going to visit with his Aunt and Uncle in Queens and we need you to come along to watch him. The plane leaves at 8 am.”

“It’s 11 pm right now Happy and I do not have the clothes for a New York winter! How am I supposed to pack for a trip I don’t have clothes for?” She grumbled into the phone.

“Shit. OK, I’ll let Pepper know and she’ll fix it,” which seemed like the go-to phrase when both he and Tony needed a solution.

“It’s fine, Happy. I’ll just wear layers and go shopping when I get there. I’m sure Peter is going to need some things too, so I’ll just have you drop Tony off where ever he needs to go and have you drive us to get some warmer clothes.”

“Ok, sounds good kid. I’ll send someone to get you around six so you can wrangle Pete before we fly out. He’s going to want to bring all his toys and I’m sure Tony missed something while packing for him.”

“So true. Ugh, I’m going to need all the coffee tomorrow, thank god Tony is just as addicted as I am and doesn’t mind sharing his Magical Beans of Destiny.”

Laughing Happy hung up as Maggie slumped to the floor. She had so much to do.

***************

The next morning dawned way too early and the car that picked her up had a familiar face. “Hey Sofia, can I bribe you to stop for a coffee on the way to the house? Please, for the love of my sanity and to appease the wrath of the coffee gods, I need my magic bean juice.”

The woman laughed, “of course Maggie but only because I need one too and we can get the Boss and Tiny Boss out the door a bit faster with the bribe of a coffee and hot cocoa.”

“True, so very very true.”

One Starbucks drive-thru later and several drinks on hand for the entourage, she and Sofia pulled up to the front door of the Stark mansion. “Oh, thank god Happy and Pepper is already here,” Maggie huffed under her breath, “I was not looking forward to getting everything rolling.”

Sofia held the door as Maggie balanced her tray of coffee and the bag of breakfast to the kitchen. “JARVIS, where is everyone? I have Life Juice for everyone and cocoa for Peter.”

“Good Morning Miss Maggie. Sir and Ms. Potts are in his workshop reviewing Sir’s presentation for later today. Mr. Hogan is in the garage packing up the Bentley with everyone’s luggage. Master Peter is still in his bedroom asleep. Would you like to inform them that you have arrived?”

“Yes, please, JARVIS,” she requested as she pulled her coffee from the pile, “tell them I’m going to wake Peter up and get him moving. Please tell Tony that if he drinks my quad shot chaser, I’ll replace all his coffee with decaf for the next three months.”

That man loved his coffee almost as much as she did (he claims he’s the king of coffee) but as reigning Empress of Espresso, she lived off of far more caffeine than he did. Since she had the Special Knowledge of Brewing, she had the crown for always making the perfect cup. But needs must, so this morning was Starbucks because there was no way in hell she could manage the technological Rubik’s cube that was Tony’s handcrafted espresso machine. It was a beautiful piece of workmanship and a physical manifestation of his genius (it had way too many settings including a bean roasting feature) that needed the gentle touch of the Empress of Espresso to reveal its elusive secrets. But not decaffeinated with 3 hours of sleep. Nope. Leonardo de Espresso needed a gentle and caffeinated touch (Tony named him that, Maggie will swear to it). So, if her boss, the King of Snark and Sass, drank her espresso chaser, she would have DUM-E spray him with the fire extinguisher once a day and replace his regular with decaf. He did it once and learned his lesson. It had been finals week and with back to back classes, watching Peter, and a 4 hour average of sleep, it hadn’t been pretty. Tony made her the machine and they never spoke of it again.

“Of course, Miss. I’m sure he would never dream of it,” JARVIS said with a trace of sassiness, “He said that ‘Her Imperial Majesty’s chaser is safe from his lowly hands.”

Laughing she climbed the stairs to wake up her small charge. Finding the lights slowly illuminating, she sat next to the boy and rocked his shoulder, “Come on buddy, we have a plane to catch and an Aunt and Uncle to call upon.”

“Mmm, five more minutes,” he whined as he crawled away from her and burrowed further into the bedding.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to give Happy your hot cocoa and I’m sure your dad would love to eat your cheese Danish for you,” she teased, “JARVIS…?”

“NO! I’m up!” he shouted as he tossed the blankets and jumped out of bed, “JARVIS, don’t let them eat my stuff! He pushed Maggie out of the room, “I need to get dressed.”

“Well let me know when you are done so we can make sure you packed everything you’ll need. We’re going shopping when we get there, so we can pick up some warm clothes, but I don’t want to have to turn around to get your Platypus because you were in a rush to drink your cocoa.” She called through the door as she sipped her huge iced coffee with three shots. It was going to be a long day.

******************

Tony was in the basement finalizing his presentation when he heard the door unlock and open. Maggie and Peter walked in, both drinking out of to-go cups, with Maggie balancing a tray of more coffees and a bag of food. “We’re ready to go when you guys are,” she said as she set the items down on his worktable next to the carburetor for his Roadster. “Is it still building up with too much carbon? I thought you fixed that,” she enquired as she sipped her half gone coffee, “I got you cold brew mixed with iced coffee instead of water with an extra two shots. That should get you through about 2 pm New York time,” she handed him a straw and a beverage in equal size to her own.

“It’s fine, I fixed it last week, I just haven’t had time to put it back together,” he shrugged as he stabbed the straw in the cup and sucked a quarter of it down. She seemed to absorb information as fast as Peter. If Maggie was curious, she’d research until she knew everything, “Ah, liquid fuel. Thanks,” He shuffled over to Peter and nudged him, “all ready to go, bud?”

Peter nodded and kept sipping on his cocoa, too tired to respond, he usually took about an hour to wake up but once he got going there was no stopping him. The sugar intake was going to halve that, so having Maggie along to distract him was a must.

“Alright! Pep, do you think we’re ready to go? As much as I want to not leave the sanctuary of my workshop, I know that Obie will hunt me down and force me to explain everything to the Board of Directors in the smallest words possible and make me do the next five school tours at SI. As much as that would make my life the most joyful,” the sarcasm dripped out of every word, “I’d rather not.”

“Yes Tony, I have JARVIS compiling and emailing me the project and he’s syncing with the servers in New York so I can run hard copies when we get there.” The efficient Pepper turned to Maggie, “I know you told Happy that you would stop tomorrow to purchase warmer clothing, but everything was purchased when we compiled your work wardrobe. A winter coat is on the plane along with the rest of our warmer clothing,” she smiled her Cheshire cat smile and checked off a box on her list.

Damnit! Maggie respected Pepper’s ingenuity and manipulative genius. That crafty woman had somehow managed to wrangle Tony into a respectful businessman and father in the last two years, so Maggie should not be surprised the woman could manipulate her into a full ‘work’ wardrobe.

“You, Happy, and I represent the Stark family. We must always show our best,” she had said months ago when she had taken Maggie shopping for new clothes. “A loose thread or scuffed shoe in the staff represents ‘ _money loss and dire straights’_ to the media,” she scowled, “We must always look our best to protect that little boy, so we are purchasing you a complete wardrobe. It won’t dampen the scrutiny but it will alleviate it.”

But the concept of being ‘Staff’ is soon dispelled for the people that became close to the two Starks.

After three days of starting as Peter Wrangler, Tony told her to stop calling him Mr. Stark. He was tired of looking over his shoulder for his father, he said and he threatened to feed Peter Pixie Sticks right before he left for a meeting if she did. “I’ll do it!” he threatened, “JARVIS, place the order!”

Sighing, she wracked her mind for the best response. She smiled her most devious of smiles, “In public, it would be extremely disrespectful for the Nanny to call you by your given name. So I propose a compromise that I will call you Tony in private, but in public, I will continue calling you Mr. Stark. Is that acceptable?”

“Touché’,” was the gleeful reply, “I see the lessons from Pepper are effective, I should send her a congratulatory pair of shoes. And as the Assistant to the Future CEO of Stark Industries, wouldn’t it be confusing to refer to both of us as Mr. Stark?” He playfully snarked back, “but since Stark the Younger is underage, I guess it would appropriate for you to call him by his first name, especially since the unofficial title is Peter Wrangler.”

“Ah! But an argument can be made for Pepper being a Tony Wrangler,” she countered, “So I guess I am just starting early in the game,” she laughed, “I feel like this got off topic a bit.”

“True. Just call me Tony, kid. I don’t care about all that respect nonsense. I hated it as a kid seeing Jarvis speak to Howard that way when he was the closest that old man had to a friend. Jarvis deserved to call Howard by his first name after all the shit that man had to go through for my old man. You’re going to have to go through some shit while working for us and you don’t deserve the bullshit from both ends. You’re a good kid,” he handed her a new phone, “I ported everything from your dinosaur phone-“

“Sir?”

“JARVIS ported everything over from your dinosaur phone to this one. This is a lovely slider phone identical to the one I have since I don’t think you want a Blackberry like Pep. Peter has a much smaller schedule to wrangle than I do. I need to get going. Happy is here for ‘moral support’,” he finger quoted, “ and I’ll be back late, probably close to 9. Obie has us going over the defense contracts for next year and it always takes a Tolkien amount of time.”

Within a few weeks of finalizing all her schooling, Maggie had integrated herself so firmly into the family she hadn’t even realized it had happened. The **_Decaffeinated Debacle_** had been the beginning of it. Then when there had been an explosion at one of the testing sites, that involved a week-long investigation, Maggie stayed with Peter at the mansion for several days with Happy. After that, she often found herself having dinner with Peter, Tony, and Happy or Pepper at the end of the day. JARVIS ordered her favorite coffee and played her music while she went through her katas and cooked and baked for the family.

So the mutual love of coffee and sassy snarkiness (that she just couldn’t hide after a while) made her fit a little too seamlessly.

*************

The flight went smoothly, Peter passed out from his sugar crash halfway through the flight. Relieved she didn’t have to supervise the disaster that she had created, she stretched out on the couch she had camped out on, planning on finishing the novel (trashy teen book) that she had started two days ago. It seemed appropriate to read _City of Bones_ on the way to New York City, but despite the rocket fuel that she drank before getting on the plane she passed out in exhaustion.

The sway of the plane banking as it was made its approach woke her up, “Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! I’m surprised Pete singing to Sponge Bob didn’t wake you up,” Tony said as he sat in the chair adjacent to her and buckled up. Sitting up she buckled herself in as the steward and stewardess came around picking up stray blankets and making sure everyone was secure before they went to strap in. “Pep reserved a hotel in Queens near the Parkers for us, I’m making the sacrifice and commuting for my New York meetings and then I’m leaving Happy with you two while Pepper and I go to DC. Pete’s Spring Break ends next week, so we’ll head back Sunday so he can recoup a bit before he goes back. Ever been to New York?”

“No, but I’m looking forward to it. I’m kind of bummed we have so little time, but maybe after France next year, I’ll get to come back,” she was coming to the end of her agreement and she was a bit sad about it.

It was March and she had agreed to be Peter’s Wrangler for six months or until they found a replacement. But she had fit so well, so they had asked her to stay until the French pastry classes started in June. She readily agreed. The money was good, but she loved Peter. He was a typical six-year-old but with a budding genius brain, a precocious streak larger than his father’s, and unlimited energy, he was a full-time job. Peter Wrangler was an apt title.

“We have a large branch of SI here, so we’ll be back again soon. Peter has one more school break coming up in May so we’ll come back then so you can have a day or two to wander without the Energizer Bunny to watch. We can plan for that so May and Ben can take some extra time off to spend with him, this one was a bit last minute for them.”

The plane did its final descent and hit the tarmac and the weird thrill she got from each takeoff and landing went through her, “Oh! That was the smoothest landing I’ve ever had.”

“Happy is flying and Happy proclaims he’s the best,” Tony joked as he flipped open his phone and started texting, “Plus he loves to show off.”

Laughing she reached for her purse and her phone, sliding it open to look at the time. “Are we dropping you and Pepper off on the way to Queens?”

“Yes, unfortunately. Do you think we dress Peter in a suit and draw on a mustache that they’d think he was me? I’m short and 99% of the people I’ll see today have never met me in person. We can just claim that the media just uses a liberal amount of Photoshop and airbrushing.”

“No, Tony,” Pepper reprimanded, “If we’re putting out a replacement Tony Stark, I’d put Maggie in your place before Peter. She’d at least pay attention and make rational decisions.”

“Oh, that’s harsh Pep. Maggie is too pretty for that. Maybe Happy would be a better choice or my favorite Rhodeypus.”

“Yes! Uncle Rhodey would be awesome!” Peter chimed in, “I’d be his Pepper and Maggie can be his Happy. She beat the teacher and got the black belt last week, so she’s a Happy now.”

“Petey, I think Maggie could be Happy 2.0, the next generation of bodyguards to go where no man has gone before,” Tony joked, “but her goal seems to be the next Julia Child instead, she’s going to go learn to make fancy food soon.”

Peter seemed to wilt at that, “she can’t leave. She can make fancy food here, with us.”

“Hey, we have time and you’ll get to spend lots of time with her till she leaves. But she’ll come back, promise!” Tony side-eyed Maggie, “Right Mags?”

“Of course! I’ll learn how to make more fancy food and then I’ll come back and teach you, like how we made the Leaning Tower of Gingerbread and the Unbeatable Chocolate Chip Cookie bars,” She soothed the boy. “It’ll only be for a few months. Cross my heart!”

Peter calmed down and leaned against Pepper.

**************

The de-boarding went fast after the plane was pulled into the Stark hanger at LaGuardia Airport where an Audi A8, identical to the one that Sofia drove, sat waiting for them. The luggage was transferred to the car and they set off to Midtown, where SI had started construction on the new SI tower and the current offices were located. Tony sat upfront with Happy driving and Peter sat between Pepper and Maggie in his booster seat.

“Ready to see May and Ben, Pete? May said she gets off work at 4 today and she said they wanted to take you out to dinner tonight. She also said that since she’s off tomorrow, she’s planning on taking you to New York Hall of Science,” Tony said from the front seat turning so he could see Peter, “They have all these cool interactive science exhibits and the coolest one looks like Rocket Park.” Peter perked up at the science and the even more at the Rocket Park, “you’ll have to have Maggie take lots of pictures so you can tell me all about it.”

“OK Daddy,” Peter paused in thought for a few seconds and his face fell a little, “I wish you could come.”

“I wish I could too, bud, but someone has to keep Uncle Platypus safe and I’m the only one I trust to do that properly.” Tony sounded wistful, “I hate missing time with you, but next time we come, we’ll go to the New York Hall of Science together. How’s that sound?”

“Good! And cheeseburgers too!”

“Of course, Mini-Me!” Tony laughed at his son’s outburst but he felt a pang at the thought of missing any time with his son. But he had to present the weapons first to his Board and again in DC at the Pentagon before they could be approved for use in the military. And if he couldn’t give Rhodey and the armed forces the best weapons he could create, the chances of Rhodey getting hurt or killed went up. He knew that he couldn’t keep his best friend safe all the time, but giving him the best tools improved that chance. Whether that be weapons, body armor, or defense systems he’d give his friend the highest chance he could.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Pepper typed messages to everyone and Maggie and Peter watched the sites. Happy’s smooth jazz played in the background, “It keeps me in the zone, Boss, the city is a cesspool of bad drivers and I need all the focusing power I can get. AC/DC is your focusing power but Vince Guaraldi is mine.” Peter always enjoyed it, Maggie secretly loved it and Pepper was in her zone, so it stayed on.

Pulling up to the temporary SI building (everything would move to the Tower when it was completed) Pepper gathered her things and Peter got out behind her so he could hug him, “be good for May and Maggie, Pete. I love you and I’ll see before you go to bed, ok?”

“But I’m always _good_ , Daddy,” Peter slyly said, “and I love you too!”

Tony laughed and bounced Peter up and down before kissing each cheek and his forehead, “good at getting in trouble. Stay with Maggie and you know the hand-holding rule is in effect for the entire trip, so if I hear that there’s no hand-holding, I get your Harry Potter Legos for a week. It’ll be called Starkwarts, I’m the headmaster and DUM-E is Hagrid.”

“You’re so mean, Daddy! I promise to hold hands and not allow Maggie or Auntie May to get lost without me.”

“Good Boy!” He kissed his son one more time and set him down on his feet and helped him back into his seat, “I’ll see you in a few hours, love you!” He waved and closed the door. He slid up and Happy rolled the passenger window down, “keep me in the loop, Hap?”

“Always, Boss, it’s my job to make you ‘happy’,” he deadpanned.

Tony laughed and looked behind Happy to Maggie, “send me pictures and don’t let May buy anything, you have Pete’s Budget card?”

“Of course, how else am I keeping the Future CEO in his mandatory hot cocoa and plushie supply?” She also deadpanned and then broke character, “but I promise to not let Mrs. Parker purchase anything and we’ll send you so many pictures that Pepper will hunt us down.”

“Tony, we need to go. The meeting starts in 40 minutes and we need to get a few things together before then,” Pepper urged.

“OK, bye guys! Have lots of fun without me!” He waved and followed Pepper into the building.

No one noticed the snap of a camera from behind the wheel of the dark van across the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEMA is a real thing: https://www.hemaalliance.com
> 
> You can actually learn how to wield a sword and buckler, which would be awesome!
> 
> *Minor edit for grammar, flow and wording 1.20.2021


	4. Thai, Science and Kidnappings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie just wanted to have a fun science day with Peter, May and Happy and all she got was a stupid kidnapping.

Happy drove them to Queens and with traffic (and stopping for more coffee) they arrived around 4:30. He dropped them at the front of the Parker’s apartment building and went to park the car, leaving Maggie holding Peter’s hand in an unfamiliar city in a $1000 coat (she Googled it) she definitely never would have purchased. _What the hell, Pepper_! It was just asking for her to get mugged for the forest green wool pea coat with a black mink edged collar. The lack of sleep and too much coffee was making her irritable and impatient, so she strode up to the building and buzzed the apartment on the seventh floor labeled Parker.

“Yes?” A tinny male voice came through the intercom.

“Uncle Ben!” Peter shouted from Maggie’s side, “Let us in!”

“Hey, Petey Pie! Come on up and I’ll see you soon,” the door buzzed and Maggie pulled open the door and nudged Peter in.

Getting out of the cold was a relief. “Ooohhhh, brrrrrr, I have no idea how people live here! I moved to California to get away from the snow and the cold,” she muttered as she blew in her hands as she and Peter rode the elevator up to the seventh floor. Texting Happy where she and Peter went, she approached the door and let Peter knock.

“Hey bud,” the tall dark-haired man, that answered the door, peered at her, “who's this?”

“Hi, I’m Maggie. I’m Peter’s Wrangler…umm, I mean Nanny,” she corrected. Tony had started it and then it caught on, so she often forgot to readjust to the people outside their bubble.

“Oh yeah, Tony told us about you. Heard you learned how to baton fight and wield a sword!” Peter’s uncle looked even more excited than Peter did when he had found out about the sword fighting.

“You could learn too, you know. There’re groups all over the country and with Happy’s contact, I’m sure he could help you find someone,” the intercom buzzed, “speak of the devil.”

“So May should be home any minute and then we planned on taking everyone to the Thai place around the corner if that’s ok with you,” Ben said as he buzzed the door for Happy.

“That should be fine, all three of us like Thai. Right, Peter?” Turning she found Peter poking through a box of Legos by the TV, missing his jacket and well on his way to making himself at home. Having lived with Ben and May while the paternity was being figured out, it was just another home for him.

The boy hummed a response at her and then proceeded to dump the box’s contents on the floor. Sighing Maggie turned to Happy as he entered through the open door.

“Hey Ben, how’s it been?” Happy asked as he closed the door behind him, locked it, and went to sit in the chair by Peter.

“Good, May got the promotion to day shift nurse in the ER and I passed Detective Second Grade. Life’s been pretty good lately. We’re hoping we can take some time off this summer to see Pete in California and get a bit of R&R in, it’s been five years since we took a real vacation.”

“Actually, honey it’s been six. It was our honeymoon when we last got out past Jersey,” May said as she breezed through the door and dropped her keys in the bowl on the end table. “Summer of ’05 does not count since it was still technically in the City.”

Ben rolled his eyes, kissed his wife, and went to grab his coat, “did you see the Lego Monster over there posing as your nephew? Hey, Pete come say ‘hi’ to your aunt.”

Peter ran to his aunt and she crouched down for a hug. Maggie picked up Peter’s discarded coat and handed it to May, who deftly slipped it back on him and zipped him up. His hat was found and mittens reapplied and out the door, they went.

Dinner was a noisy messy affair with a six-year old, but it was fun and tasty, and even Happy cracked a smile or two, being strong-armed into joining the group. They dropped off the Parkers and headed to the hotel.

“Did you have fun, buddy?” Happy asked from the front seat as Peter started to drift off and lean into Maggie, “are you looking forward to tomorrow?”

“Yeah, it was fun and I can’t wait to see the rockets tomorrow,” came his sleepy reply. He looked so adorable with the hat pushing his curls down and out and the jacket and mittens making him look like a little marshmallow man. “We going home?”

“No, we’re going to go to the hotel,” Happy replied, “But your dad texted me that he was back from his meetings and was looking forward to hearing all about dinner.”

“Ok,” was the quiet reply, and Maggie couldn’t help but chuckle. He was so worn out and off his schedule she knew he was going to be a little terror tomorrow at the museum.

“We’ll get back and I’m sure your dad is going to give you a bath and then it’ll be time for bed so we can get up and have a whole day of fun,” she prodded him, trying to keep him awake for just a few minutes longer.

He hummed at her and his eyes did the sleepy slow open and close, “where’s Platypus? I can’t sleep without him,” he made grabby hands searching for the purple platypus toy he had gotten from his Uncle Rhodey the first time they met. 

Digging around she found it under the passenger seat and handed it to him. He curled around it and closed his eyes, “That was a losing battle,” she muttered to Happy who laughed.

Pulling in front of the exclusive hotel, she unstrapped her charge and walked into the lobby, and made her way to the elevators. Selecting the top floor she rode up with Peter holding his toy and making tired noises. “I know buddy, almost there,” she soothed as she exited and headed towards the suite. Before she could knock, the door was opened and she was handing Tony the sleepy boy, “Here you go, one sleepy toddler for you,” she joked, “Where am I sleeping?”

Tony motioned her in, “The key is on the table there,” nodding towards the coffee table in the seating area by the windows, “Could you grab Happy’s too. You two are sharing the suite next to us with Pepper since it has three bedrooms instead of two,” he paused as he shifted Peter so he could burrow into his dad’s neck, “I can’t wait till the tower is done, I’m putting in an owner’s suite on the top few floors so we don’t have to do hotels while staying in New York. With JARVIS and better security, I’d feel so much better about bringing him with me more.”

“That sounds amazing,” she yawned, “I guess Peter is catching. I’m off to bed, do you guys need anything,” she enquired looking over at the sleeping boy.

“Nope, we’re good. Pep is going to wake you up when she does, so you can get Pete ready and head out on time,” came Tony’s reply as he checked his phone, “Looks like Happy parked the car and is heading up. I’ll tell him to knock and you’ll let him in.”

“Sounds good, good night,” She replied as she left and went to bed.

*****************

The next morning dawned fast and Maggie woke feeling uneasy and no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t get rid of the feeling. _Probably jet lag and the weather difference but just in case I’ll pack the batons_ , she thought as she dressed and then fed Peter the biggest pancakes she’d ever seen (they were probably at least 15 inches wide).

Bundling up the excited child took far too long, but soon she and Happy were driving back to the Parker apartment to pick up May for a day at the New York Hall of Science. They double-parked and May rushed out and got in the backseat on the other side of Peter, “Peter I think I’m more excited to see the rockets than you are,” she exclaimed as she hugged her nephew.

“No way!” he exclaimed in dismay, “I’m more excited!” Everyone in the car laughed.

It was fun and Maggie admitted to herself that she even learned several things that she had never known about. Happy reluctantly followed them around, holding Peter’s coat and mumbling to himself about having to babysit, but Maggie and May caught him staring in fascination at several exhibits and laughing when Peter tried climbing into a roped-off exhibit. So they both agreed he had fun too (secretly and much to his denial).

It was about three when they were done and heading towards the front when May said she needed the restroom and Happy handed Maggie Peter’s coat saying he was going to pull up the car. Maggie nodded to Happy and she knelt to help Peter into his little black wool coat, bright red scarf, mittens, and hat when she felt someone knock against her back. Looking up she saw three people dressed in form-fitting tactical gear trying to blend in by wearing stocking hats and scarves. Confused she turned and behind Peter was another two people dressed similarly coming towards them. Panicking she scooped up the boy and dashed towards the door, and hopefully the waiting car, leaving his mittens and hat on the floor.

Throwing her side against the door and pushing her way through the crowd of people she raced towards the street with Peter clutching at her neck and crying, “it’s ok, baby, we’re going to find Happy and it’ll be ok,” she tried to soothe him and herself at the same time. _Why didn’t I go with Happy_ , she thought to herself, _but thank god for my crazy paranoia and at least I have my batons_.

But her relief disappeared when she ran into two of the people that had been right behind her in the atrium. One pulled Peter from her arms as the other grabbed her from behind, dragging her behind Peter and towards a dark van, “Oh, hell no!”

She lifted her legs, putting her entire weight on the person dragging her, dropping her to the ground. Pulling the batons from the side of her backpack, she flicked her wrists and they telescoped out and locked, “Oh, fuck no. You are not taking him!” She twirled and fought her way through the person who had dragged her and after knocking them out, she ran for Peter.

“Stop,” the man holding Peter threatened, “get in the van or he dies.” He was holding a gun in his hand and it was pointed into Peter’s side.

She lowered her batons and the three other people came up behind her. One pulled her batons from her hands and snatched her bag while another pushed her towards the dark van. “Take off her jacket, she probably has an arsenal under there if she’s hiding fighting sticks disguised as flashlights,” the pissed off guy she had beaten, groused from behind her, “god knows what shit the Merchant of Death made for his Nanny.”

So her coat was taken along with her leather half-boots, her hair clip, and all her jewelry including her watch (What the hell, bad guys!? I’m not a secret ninja!) after she had been ‘helped’ into the back of the murder van. Peter cried and reached for her, but the now gunless man kept a hold on the screaming boy, “Shut the fuck up kid!!” He shouted over Peter’s ever-increasing screams.

Maggie started to freak out even more as they tied her hands and strapped her to the floor of the cargo van, “struggling will not help you, you bitch,” her baton buddy seethed as he tightened the straps a little too much, “why don’t we make you even more comfortable?” He asked as he stabbed a needle into her shoulder and depressed the plunger, “You and the brat.” Was the last thing she heard before she passed out.

*************

Peter’s cries and shaking woke her up an undeterminable time later. “Please, please wake up. I’m scared Maggie, please wake up,” Peter chanted as he pulled at her shirt as he lay almost on top of her. The cold floor against her back and the tightness of the bonds around her wrists seemed to push the last of the drugs clear.

“Peter, it’s ok, I’m awake,” she managed to get out with her tongue so dry it stuck to her teeth and the roof of her mouth. “Tell me what you see,” she tried to distract him, looking around for a solution to this petrifying situation. It appeared they were in an old basement, perhaps turn of the century, with small windows just above her eye level. The walls were thick and plastered and it seemed they were in a bigger room with several small rooms and doors off of it. Thankfully she hadn’t been tied to one of the support columns.

Looking up she made her decision fast, “Peter, I’m going to break that window and you are going to crawl through and run and find help. A police officer would be great, but someone with a phone to call 911. Just get out and run and scream for help as soon as you see someone,” she said firmly, forcing the six-year-old to look her in the eyes, “I need you to get help, ok?”

He nodded and hugged her as tight as he could, “Ok, I’ll get help and I’ll get Daddy and Happy and Uncle Ben.”

“Good! Tell them where to go, but stay with Happy. You know how he needs his Peter to be ‘happy’, Ok?” she whispered.

He nodded and stood up. She stood up next to him and went to the windows and peered through each of them until she came to the one that looked into the street. _What idiots, probably weren’t thinking that a six-year-old could get out this way. Too bad I’m too big and top-heavy to wiggle through_ , she lamented, _but Peter will be safe and free and that was all that matters_. With no family left to mourn her, she was ok with the sacrifice she was making, but she still prayed that he would be able to get her help too.

“Ready?” She asked as she took off her sweater as much as she could and wrapped it around her bound hands. She only had one shot at this and she prayed to every god she could think of (including the espresso that she worshiped every morning) that this would work. She hoisted him up to the wide windowsill and scooched him to the far right. She lined up her hands and breathed, “I’ll count down to three, break the window and you scurry through and away, ok? Don’t stop. Just go as fast and as far as you can. OK? Promise me, Peter,” she said as she looked him in the eyes.

He nodded and a tear curved down his cheek, “I promise I’ll bring them back here to save you. Love you, Maggie,” he whispered to her.

“I love you too buddy,” she whispered back as she kissed his cheek.

“One.”

“Two.”

“Three.”

The window broke and he was off.

Shouting from upstairs was heard and the door at the top of the stairs was flung open and the now bruised baton victim came barreling down the stairs. Looking around and not seeing Peter, he strode up to her and punched her in the face. She fell, just barely catching herself with her sweater wrapped hands, “You stupid bitch! Where’s the fucking kid!?” Spittle sprayed everywhere as he lost more and more control. He kicked her over and sat on her stomach, “You’ll regret this,” he said as he punched her in the face again and she blacked out.

**********************

Peter ran and ran. He couldn’t tell how far he ran but as he turned the corner he saw a police car parked by the curb. Running up to it he pounded on the window, “Help! Please Help! Me and Maggie were stolen and Maggie needs help!” Tears blinded him and he kept repeating himself until the door opened and the lady police officer knelt to his level.

“What’s your name and whose, Maggie, little guy?” she calmly said in a low voice, “I can’t help you till you tell me who you are.”

“I’m Peter,” the tears came heavier.

“Peter, who?” she prompted.

“Peter Stark.”

“Oh, shit!” Exclaimed the other officer that had come around the car to stand next to his partner, “The call just came through about him being kidnapped three hours ago from that science place in Queens. He and the nanny got taken by a group of crazy right-wing Nazis trying to get Stark to make weapons for private use.”

“Ok, buddy get in the car and we’ll take you to your dad,” the woman said as she stood up and gestured for her partner to get back in the car, “Officer Jacobs and I will take you, OK?”

“We need to get Maggie, too!” He screamed, frustrated. _Why wouldn’t they listen to me, I’m not a baby and Maggie needed help_! He thought, stomping his foot and fisting his hands.

“We will, but you have to be safe first. So in you get,” the woman said as she held the backseat door open.

He reluctantly stepped forward and she helped him in and buckled him to the weird plastic seats. Instead of the glass that was normally between the front and the back, there was some sort of mesh and glass combination. The man officer and the woman officer got in and they started driving. The woman picked up the radio and started talking into it with numbers and other weird phrases that Peter didn’t quite understand, making him more angry and frustrated that he was stuck here and Maggie was still in trouble. _Daddy and Happy and Uncle Ben will fix it and save Maggie_ , Peter thought as he kicked his heels against the plastic seat.

******************

Maggie woke again, but this time it was dark, she couldn’t move, her face hurt, and it was freezing. Panic consumed her as she tried to move but she seemed to be attached to some sort of metal and the only thing that she could move was her head. Fighting her panic and trying not to cry, she counted backward from a hundred slowly and calmly while breathing in and out between each number. By the time she hit 25, she had slowed her heartrate from rabbit to stressed human, and the anger was overriding the panic. How could they take that beautiful little cherub! He was a pain in her Eskrima sculpted ass, but she loved that smart, precocious little devil that was so like his dad but so much his own person. He rescued spiders from the house and never stepped on an ant if he could help it. He loved to steal cookies from the jar on the counter and manipulated JARVIS into letting him watch Sponge Bob at 5 am. 

He’s free.

He’s safe.

He’ll live his life happy and free from this nightmare.

She repeated that over and over and over, making it her new mantra.

******************

It had to be hours before she woke to thumps and rattles of furniture being thrown and people being tackled over her head. Gunshots rang out and shouting was heard through the uninsulated floorboards above her. Praying for salvation, she rocked her head to try and keep herself aware and awake, “Please, please, please, please.” Tears ran down her cheeks and she clenched her fists trying to stay calm.

“Margaret Skold! Are you here!?”

“HERE! I’m here!” She screamed as loud as she could, “Please help me!”

The door to her tiny prison opened and a woman with dark hair and in a catsuit approached her restrained form, “are you ok?” she asked as she took a knife and started cutting at the ratchet strap and rope they had used to tie her to the metal table.

“No, but I will be. I’m so cold and I really have to pee,” Maggie said through chattering teeth as shock and cold finally caught up with her, “Is Peter ok? I need to know.”

“Peter is safe,” the woman said as she sawed through the last two cords, “I’m Nat, by the way, and Peter is fine. He found two police officers and they took him to his father. He told them what you did, that was brave of you and your fast thinking probably saved his life,” she continued to saw through the last rope.

“I got lucky they put us in the room with windows,” Maggie deflected as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to get warm.

Nat finished with the ropes and helped Maggie down from the table and started leading her out and up the stairs. Taking it slowly, they finally made it up and out of the house and into the street where emergency vehicles had blocked the street and lights lit up the cold New York Night. They shuffled to an ambulance and she was quickly examined before they wanted her to get in and lay on the stretcher, “Do I have to get strapped down? I don’t think I can get strapped down again,” she panicked looking for an escape route.

The look of horror on the paramedic’s face jolted her back to focus, “No, why don’t you sit in the ride-along seat and buckle in like normal and I’ll sit up front with the driver,” she compromised, “We’ll get a wheelchair to meet us at the loading dock when we get there.” She wrapped Maggie in three blankets and helped her buckle in before she went and sat in the passenger seat.

The hospital examination went fast. She was in shock, with bruises and some cuts but surprisingly no broken bones. The doctor had seemed surprised by this since the bruising on her face seemed to indicate the potential for such damage but there was none, “You are very lucky Ms. Skold,” stated Doctor Strange, “You do appear to have a concussion, though...” he trailed off as he looked over her multiple scans, “We’ll have you stay overnight and I’ll continue to monitor you for the next few weeks to see if there are any lasting effects.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” she whispered. Her head was throbbing and she was having trouble focusing, “Wait, aren’t you the famous brain surgeon?”

He nodded, “Apparently Stark demanded the best, so here I am, a small sacrifice for a sizable donation to the hospital,” he said sarcastically.

“Well, I’m glad you were so accommodating,” she snarked back. “It’s not like I wanted to get kidnapped and beat to shit,” not understanding why this guy was such an asshole.

“I apologize, Ms. Skold,” Doctor Strange said, “my comment was out of line.”

She was then wheeled to a private hospital room where Nat, the woman that had rescued her, sat in the corner cleaning her nails with a knife. Great, how did I get rescued by a lady Rambo? Maggie groused to herself as she settled in the bed and dimmed the lights. Screw this shit, I’m too tired for this. She turned to her side, wrapped the blanket around herself, and fell asleep.

******************

Natasha watched the girl sleep. She was curious about this Maggie, only a few years younger than her, that had saved a little boy at the sacrifice of herself. Honestly, she wasn’t sure she would have done the same but she would have been able to fit through the window Maggie had been too large to fit through. The girl was pretty with dark hair, grey/blue eyes, and an exaggerated hourglass figure. Somehow she had been caught up with the Starks, learned Eskrima, became a first-level master in 6 months, and fought with batons. It was like she was a comic book character from Clint’s comic books. Or maybe it was all an act and she was more like Natasha than she would like to admit. Perhaps a detailed search into her history would be in order when she got back to SHIELD.

Around 3 PM yesterday The Stark Protocol had been engaged when Peter Stark and his nanny had been kidnapped (Shield automatically responded to every and all Stark kidnappings, it had been in place since 1970), and Clint, Coulson, and she had been selected by Fury to respond. The boy had been found and their team discreetly searched the surrounding neighborhood for broken or newly repaired basement windows. After about 40 minutes the call had come through that the house had been found, the raid was planned and the girl was rescued.

But there was some cleanup to do, three of the unsubs had gotten away. So here she was, stuck watching the girl, while Clint ran around with his bow and arrow locating the rest of the crazy Nazis. Coulson, as the most adult and articulate of the three of them, was placed as the family liaison and mission coordinator.

It ended up being a long night and an early morning when she was started awake by a little boy flinging open the door and sprinting over to the girl’s bed, “Maggie! Maggie! Are you ok!?” He shouted as he crawled up and into the bed.

The girl groaned and adjusted herself and the boy to a more comfortable position and then cuddled him and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “I’m fine, thanks to you, Peter. Thank you for saving me.”

Taking the opportunity, she slipped from the room and watched as the boy’s obviously stressed father went through the door followed by Happy, his bodyguard. Seeing Coulson come around the corner, she nodded to him.

“The girl appears to be fine and has yet to be debriefed. She was in no condition last night and she fell asleep right after she was placed in her room.”

“Ok, I’ll stay and debrief her so I’m going to send you out with Clint to round up the three stragglers. I want to get this sorted by the end of the day, if possible. Stark wants to take the girl and his son home to Malibu tonight, so this might be our only chance to talk with her,” he said as he peered through the door at the group gathered around the girl’s hospital bed.

The girl made eye contact with her so she waved at Maggie as she left to see if she could help Clint finish this up as soon as possible. Sometimes he needed a little poke to hurry things along.

***********

Tony approached the bed, “Oh, god Maggie! I’m so glad you are ok! Thank you for saving Peter! This is all my fault, I should have sent another bodyguard with you,” the guilt of the past day overwhelmed him, making him ramble.

The girl looked up from Peter and reached for Stark’s hand, “It’s ok, Tony, there were five of them and they held a gun to Peter. There was nothing I could do but go with them. But Peter saved me! I wouldn’t be here without him escaping and finding help. Did they arrest everyone? Is it safe to go home?”

A panic look was in her eyes as she looked around the room and made eye contact with Coulson, “Ms. Skold, I am Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I am coordinating all efforts to find your captors,” The man greeted her as he approached the group, “I’m here to get your statement so Mr. Stark can take you and Peter home.”

Looking at her employer, “Are we going home? Don’t you have a weapons presentation to do in DC tomorrow?”

“I rescheduled, due to a family emergency. I’d feel better if you and Peter were safely home with a battalion and JARVIS to watch over both of you,” he explained, “Plus Pepper is still going to do the preliminary presentation with Rhodey and I’ll come back Monday to do the final. So fewer meetings for me!” He deflected with humor. To be honest he wasn’t doing so well and he needed a few days of holding his son to be able to function again. So what if he missed a meeting or two, Rhodey would still get his weapons and he would get to spend time with his kid.

“Doctor Strange informed me he would be by to check over Ms. Skold, so hopefully she’ll be able to go home soon,” Coulson interjected, “If you could give me a few minutes after he comes by, I’d appreciate it.”

She agreed and Coulson left.

Tony looked at his nanny, no that wasn’t right and Peter Wrangler wasn’t it either. He noticed she acted a lot like how May did with Peter. She did act like an aunt, he thought, and to be honest he kind of treated her like a kid sister. They all did. Him, Happy and Pepper. Happy threatened her with more crazy weapons classes and challenged her to get better with her baton fighting thing. Pepper took her shopping and to the spa and bought her clothes. He bickered with her over coffee and made her things to make her laugh, that espresso machine she named Leonardo de Espresso just being one of them. Realizing that Peter didn’t treat her any differently than the rest of his family, made the feelings of fear when both of them had been kidnapped, valid.

_Huh, I wonder how Rhodey would treat her. Probably teach her how to fly and shoot a gun_ , he thought as he watched his family bicker.

“Alright, everyone out! Ms. Skold needs to be checked over before she may leave,” A tall man with sharp cheekbones walked in and gestured towards the doorway.

“Hello Doctor Asshole,” Maggie snarked from the bed, she turned towards Tony, “Mr. Stark, he just _loved_ your donation to the hospital.”

“Doctor Strange, I appreciate you taking care of Maggie,” Tony said, trying not to laugh. He’d heard rumors that the Doctor was an asshole, but he wanted to leave as soon as possible and a pissed off Doctor would not help matters. “The donation was to show my appreciation and I’m extremely grateful for you taking time out of your busy schedule to care for her wellbeing,” He shot at Maggie who was starting to look a little contrite, “Please ignore her disrespect, she is currently without her gallon of coffee and it tends to change her personality from angel to devil.”

Doctor Strange laughed, “It’s ok and I understand. I was in an awful mood yesterday and she called me out on it. So no hard feelings,” he turned to his patient, “Maggie I’ll get you coffee as soon as I clear you to leave, but I must warn you it is one step up from gasoline.”

“Yeah, I’ll pass and suffer. Thanks,” Maggie deadpanned.

Everyone left the room to wait for her to be released.

***************

Agent Sitwell was not having a good day. He had assigned five low-level HYDRA agents to kidnap one kid and a silly nanny. But the nanny made a scene with her baton stunt, calling attention to the kidnapping instead of deflecting it. And instead of locking the two of them in a windowless room, the idiots had the let the kid escape, leading to two of them dead and the other three standing in front of him with excuses.

“It was a simple mission. Stane paid us half the weapons to kidnap the kid and nanny and he’d pay the other half when they were dead,” Sitwell calmly spoke to the three idiots, when all he wanted to do was scream at them. “You at least found and killed the first nanny after she had left the kid at Stark Industries instead of handing him over like we had paid her to do. But how hard is it to put the kid in a locked room and tie the second nanny to a fucking post!?” The last sentence a little louder than the rest, his calm façade slipping. “You know what! Fuck it,” Shooting all three of the idiots dead. “I’ll find a different solution to offer to Stane.”

Pulling out his phone, he selected a contact, and he lifted it to his ear, “Coulson, I may have a lead for you for that Stark Case. I think I found those three that made a run for it,” he paused, “I’ll send you the address.”

Hanging up, he realized that he was going to have to figure something out soon, Stane’s deadline was coming up fast.

******************

Maggie was released from the hospital after a partial de-briefing with Agent Coulson. He had taken a phone call halfway through their meeting and asked to reschedule. Whatever she just wanted to go home.

The flight back she spent sleeping and when they landed she was driven back to the mansion with the Starks and Happy. Happy had then helped her to her regular guest room she stayed in when she had to stay overnight. Pepper had one down the hall in the east wing with her while Tony and Peter were on the other side of the house. Supposedly Rhodey had one near Peter, but she never bothered to look and Rhodey had yet to visit since she took over Peter Wrangling.

Tony had carried Peter into the house and disappeared to tuck the sleeping boy in bed. But a few minutes after Happy had helped her to her room she heard a knock on her door.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Tony eyed her face with some concern, “I was worried when you slept the whole flight, but you seem ok.”

“I’m ok. Doctor Asshole said I just needed rest and sleep,” She yawned, “did you hear from Coulson yet? I was wondering how long before they find the ones who got away.”

“Yeah, he called me as soon as we landed. They were found dead in a warehouse near the docks in Newark.”

“Oh. I guess I can go home tomorrow, then,” she pondered as she kicked off her shoes and started rummaging through her purse for a hair tie.

“How about you stay here till you leave for France? The paps are going to be all over your place and this at least offers some privacy,” he offered. “Plus Pete would love to have you stay so he can wake up at 6 am every day.”

“True and it would save me time commuting every day. If you’re sure and ok with it, I’ll take you up on that offer.”

“Hey, I offered, plus I’m expecting extra delicious pastries in payment,” He joked.

*****************

Two months later, two weeks before she was due to leave for France,

Tony Stark disappeared into the Afghan desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You made it! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> This concludes the pre-Iron Man bit so hopefully I'll be able to get that out soon (if I can stop jumping ahead to post Avengers). It's so hard not to... so. many. ideas.
> 
> I do apologize for the coffee references, I love coffee. I try and be funny with it and some are my own shitty jokes, so to be honest, so I'm not sorry. Tony Stark would love my coffee jokes... and it's 2am. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, commenting and Kudo-ing! <3 ~M.
> 
> *Minor edit for grammar, flow and wording 1.20.2021  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Over 2,000 Hits! That's amazing and I never expected that!
> 
> Love you guys and thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to comment and kudo!
> 
> PS: There's more Maggie and it get's even better as you go, just click next work! <3


End file.
